The present invention relates to a composite packing container of the type wherein a liquid or solid material such as powder or the like, is placed in an inner bag made of a synthetic resinous film material which in turn is surrounded by an outer container made of paper board such as corrugated cardboard or the like.
As to conventional composite packing containers of this kind, there has heretofore been used one such type of bag made of a synthetic resinous film adapted to contain a liquid or the like and mounted in an outer container made of paper board, with the bag being provided with a pouring mouth.
With this type of packing container, as shown in FIG. 14, the synthetic resinous film bag is provided with a pouring mouth c attached to the top surface portion thereof. The pouring mouth c is mounted in and covered by the outer container b at the time of packing of the goods, and consequently the pouring mouth c is compressed into the bag a or pressed against the bag a. Accordingly, there is created the problem that when a powder, a liquid or the like contained in the bag a is moved by vibrations or shocks or the like during the conveyance thereof, such portion of the bag a in the area of the pouring mouth c experiences repeated bending movements and friction with the outer container b, and as a result there is created therein pin holes or other defects which cause leakage of the liquid or the like. Additionally, when it is desired to extend the pouring mouth c and position it outside the outer container b, if the bag a is not completely filled with liquid or the like, the pouring mouth c will shift within the outer container b. This results in a problem wherein before the pouring mouth c may be extended it must first be located. For avoiding these defects, a container has been proposed such that only the pouring mouth c of the bag is positioned outside the outer container b. With this arrangement, however, difficulties are experienced in storing or conveying a plurality of containers of this type, when they are stacked one upon the other, because the pouring mouth c protrudes from the outer surface of the container b.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a composite packing container wherein the foregoing defects can be eliminated by providing a simple arrangement wherein an inner container is inserted in an outer container, and a commodity such as a liquid, powder or the like is readily charged and packed into the container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container for storing or conveying a plurality of containers in a stacked state.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a container for readily discharging packed good. After opening of the container, it may be closed again so that it can be used regularly.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
The present invention comprises an inner container 1 a ring 2 having an opening 3 and an inner circumferential edge 4 projecting downwardly therefrom. A closure member 5 is detachably mounted in the opening 3 for closing the same. The inner container made of a synthetic resinous film is, at its bottom surface portion 8, attached to the entire circumference of the lower end portion of the inner circumferential edge 4 of the ring 2, with its top opened end portion extending in the downward direction. The paper board outer container 13 comprises a box 9 arranged to receive the inner container with a pair of inner flaps 10, 10 connected to an upper open peripheral edge of the box 9 and arranged to be inserted in a gap formed between the ring 2 and the bottom surface portion 8 for supporting the ring 2 from below. A pair of outer flaps 11, 11 are arranged to cover the ring 2 which is closed by the closure member 5 and brought in engagement with the inner flaps 10, 10. Perforated lines 12, 12 are cut in the regions of the outer flaps 11, 11 so as to conform to the shape of the closure member 5 which to face the closure member 5 at the time of closing the outer flaps 11, 11, and the inner flaps 10, 10. The outer flaps 11, 11 are adhered together at their mutually facing inner surfaces.